Weirdly Charmed
by EvilPiper421
Summary: Piper And Phoebe are known as The Bennet sisters. On 17 and the other 14, thats a big age difference. Well, in this first chapter, someone comes back from Piper's past. Will it be a good visit or something this person will regret? Read to find out!r And R
1. The Bennet Family

Sleeping Sun By:Holly  
  
Piper Bennet-17 Phoebe Bennet-14 Jason Kess-17 Tyler Kess-2 Tony Pindell-16 {}{}{}  
  
Prue Halliwell-18 Paige Halliwell-13 Matt Jeriod-19 Mike Shock-14  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One The Bennet Family  
  
(~_~)  
  
"Come on Piper! You are gonna be late!" A guy yelled out to Piper Bennet. A girl Came running down the steps of her house. She was 17 and already looked old enough to be in collage.  
  
"I'm comming. Where's Phoebe?" She asked looking in the mirror and making sure her hair was okay.  
  
"She is already in the car." Victor Bennte told his daughter. Piper grabbed her book bag and ran for the door. She was wearing black pants with red dragons on it and a rad tank top with blak dragons on it matching her pants but different color. Her bookbag hung low. She pulled her black, purple, and green bookbag on.The strap sat on her right shoulder.  
  
"By Daddy." She stoped and gave her dad a hug and kiss and was about to leave when she turned to her dad. "Oh make sure, Tyler gets a bath before i get home." She said refurring to her son who was 2 years old.  
  
"I know i know, Sweetheart, go. drive safely." Victor told her. He watched as his daughters pulled out of the drive way. He shut the door and walked into the kitchen where a little boy about 2 with black hair was sitting in his high chair.  
  
"Ganpa." The little boy said. Victor walked over to the little boy in his high chair and got him out.  
  
"Come on Tye, lets go watch watch some TV." The little boy giggled and they disappeard into the livingroom.  
  
[][][]  
  
"Hey baby." Piper walked over to a guy the same age as her and kissed him.  
  
"Hey, Yourself." She said back.  
  
"How's Tye?" He asked.  
  
"Missing you this morning." She said. They were walking and holding hands, They didn't have a first period so they were just gonna walk around on high school grounds."Why did you leave so early this morning?" She asked him.  
  
"I had to come here. Mr. Heckleman wanted me to finnish my projesct in Tech." He answered.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you." She told him.  
  
"What is it, Babe."  
  
"Have you noticed how Tyler has been getting up a lot at night?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes whats up with that? I told him last night not to get up this time and he still got up." He said as they sat down at a bench and table.  
  
"I think he might be afraid of the dark."She leaned up against jason.  
  
"Yea, i think so. I remember last week he scared the shit out of me when he jumped on the bed and crawled inbetweent us." He laughed. Piper giggled too."So, are you still gonna take him to see your cousin?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. She wants me to meet some of her friends and i want you to come. Please say you will." She looked up at him. He smiled.  
  
"Of course." She hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
  
"I Love you." She said. he laid back against the wall and she laid on his chest.  
  
"Love you too." They staid like that untill the bell rung.  
  
[][][]  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Jason all walked up to the house and walked in. Tyler was standing right there crying. Piper ran over to him.  
  
"Tyler, whats wrong?" She asked her son.  
  
"Ganpa." He cried. Piper picked him up and he clung to her.  
  
"Tyler, Where is granpa?" Piper asked her son slowly.  
  
"Hostpital." He said.  
  
"Wait the-" Just then a guy about the age, 20,21 walked out from the kitchen. "You."  
  
"Hello princess." He smiled wickedly. Jason walked over to Piper and Tyler and stood in front of them protectively and Phoeb walked next o Piper.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked mad.  
  
"I came to see my son." He said wipeing his hands on a towle. Jason glared at him.  
  
"He is not your son anymore. You left Piper When she was pregnant." Jason boomed.  
  
"I was stupid."He said leaning against the door frame.  
  
"But all that matters is who was there for her through her pregnancy. I was. Who was there when she delivered him, I was.Who has helped raise him, Me. and who does he call daddy...me." At that last remark and ran after jason. Piper and Phoebe quickly moved.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Phoebe take tyler out of here and call 911. Now!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Yes, Hello. My sister's ex-boyfriend is trying to kill my sister's fiancee.No.Yes. 1862 quiet ridge court. Yes thank you. Please hurry." she nodded and hung up the phone. She sat tyler down and looked at him. "Tye, stay in here okay?" He wiped his eyes and nodded. Phoebe walked into the other room.  
  
"Get off of him!" She herd Piper say. She looked and seen a body fly across the room.  
  
"Piper!" Jason yelled. Phoebe ran over to Piper. Her body was lying on the stairs. Piper was not dead but knocked out for sure. Just then caps came in through the front door.  
  
"Hey! HEY! HEY!" A tall muscular cop said. He had six other cops with him and they were pointing guns at the guy trying to kill jason. Jason stopped and got up. Tyler came walking in from the kitchen and ran over to jason.  
  
"DADDY!" Tyler hugged him tightly. Jason hugged him back but easly. He was badly hurt.Phoebe was trying get get Piper to wake up.  
  
"Come on Piper. Wake up Piper. Come on. Please." While she was doing that. The cops were locking up Piper's ex AND jason. Phoebe looked up. "Wait, Jason didn't do anything." She said to the heavy cop.  
  
"Well, Were just gonna take him down to the office to ask him questions." Just then Piper woke up.  
  
"Ow." She said leaning up.  
  
"Piper." Phoebe helped Piper sit up and Piper was hurting.  
  
"Should i call an ambulance ma'am?" The cop asked.  
  
"No. Wait... where are you taking jason?" She asked worried.  
  
"We are just gonna take him down to the office to ask him som questions. Thats all miss." The cop said.For a tall mean looking cop...he was nice.  
  
"Okay." Piper nodded."Where's Tyler?" Tyler was standing behind the tall cop. The little boy tapped on the back of the cop's leg and the cop moved to the side. Tyler just stood there and smiled.Piper and Phoebe started laughing. " Come here u little googer." Piper laughed. Tyler ran over to Piper and jumped in her lap. she winced a little but she was okay. Just sore.  
  
"Officer Lay, Were ready." A short fat cop said. Jason and the guy were kneeling on the ground in handcufs.  
  
"Come down to the Sanfransisco Police Department about, 12 or 1 o'clock." He said and Piper nodded. The cops all left with both guys.  
  
"God i wish Jack were dead." Piper said simply.  
  
"Me too. Come on, Go lay on the couch and i'll get you ice. Oh and lay on your stomach...your back is gonna really hurt because of the stairs." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Thanks Pheebes." And with that, Piper got up and walked into the livingroom with tyler at her side. When she got in there sh easly laid down on her stomach. Then a thought came to Piper's mind. "Tyler, did you say Grandpa was in the hostpital earlier?" Piper asked her son who was playing with his action figures and sitting next to her on the floor.  
  
"Yes. The mean man knocked him out and called 911 and he-he said that-that gandpa hit his head." He looked at his mommy. "Oh god." Just then Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Ganpa is in the hosty-pital."Tyler told Phoebe.  
  
"What?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yea, Jack knocked him out and told them he hit his head."  
  
"Do you want me to go to the hostpital?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Pheebes you can't drive." Piper said.  
  
"I'll call Tony He'll drive me." She said. "Here, Tyler, can you rub this on your mommy's back?" Phoebe asked her nephue. He nodded. "Okay, Be easy." Tyler sat his action figures down and took the bag of ice from Phoebe and rubbed it on Piper's back. She winced a little but it felt good. "Okay well im just gonna walk across the street to Tony and i'l be back in a little bit." Phoebe said walking out.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"By auntie phweebe."  
  
"Bye."  
  
^^^^^^ The next chapter is going to be about Paige and Prue's life. How they live.But do you like this first chapter? Do you? I mean, I know its long and boreing but, TBC??? 


	2. Disclaimer

Look. I'm kinda stuck.also. im gonna change this story. you will see how. if I feel like it sometime I will keep going with THIS story but other then this, I have a few ides. Anyway. I'm thinking about writing a story called my december.its gonna be based on the song My December by Linkin Park. Well. sry but I will try harder with this story.Thanx!  
  
¤Holly¤ 


End file.
